A hacksaw is a well-known hand tool for sawing through metal, plastic, and other materials which are too hard for the ordinary carpenter saw to cut. The hacksaw has a handle, usually a pistol-grip, and a frame attached to the handle to grip the two ends of a saw blade and place the blade under tension so as to keep the blade straight and taut. The materials which are cut by the hacksaw leave chips and jagged fragments when the cutting occurs, and these are potentially injurious to the hand of the operator. There have not been available on the market any protective devices to prevent injury other than gloves.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hand guard for a hacksaw. It is another object of this invention to provide a two-piece assembly for attachment to the frame of a hacksaw for protection of the hand of the operator of the hacksaw. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.